Merlin's Sick Days
by PetalBetweenThe RoseThorns
Summary: What if Merlin got sick during his time in Camelot? Here's a few drabbles with the different illnesses,wounds,and injuries. I don't own Merlin.
1. Merlin's Sick Day :The Flu:Part 1

Merlin's Sick Day

* * *

What if Merlin got sick during his time in Camelot? Here's a few drabbles with the different illnesses. It will all be in speech and thoughts. CAUTION! First few may be a little odd, I'm home sick this week.

* * *

The Flu

"Gaius." "What is it Merlin?" "I don't feel good."

* * *

And so began Merlin's Sick Day Number 1.

* * *

"Come in." "My lord" "Gaius, why isn't Merlin here?" "He has developed the symptoms of the Flu." "Well then. Keep him away from me."

* * *

And so ends Merlin's 1st Sick Day.

Quote of the day:

GWEN  
He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. H-he's braying.

MERLIN  
[nods] He's braying, yeah. [Clears his throat then laughs]

*sniffle sniffle* BYE!


	2. Merlin's Sick Day :The Flu:Part 2

Merlin's Sick Day

_What if Merlin got sick during his time in Camelot? Here's a few drabbles with the different illnesses. It will all be in speech and thoughts. CAUTION! First few may be a little odd, I'm home sick this week. The first part of each sickness/illness will just be talking._

* * *

The Flu Part 2

When Gaius came back from getting Merlin a few days off he saw Merlin hovering over the rubbish bin gagging. "Merlin, get in your room and lie down and wait until I come back with a tonic." "But Gaius, I'm too weak to walk up those stairs." Merlin pitifully replied. "Fine, I'll get Arthur to carry you." "NO! Get some other knight. Please." Merlin exclaimed. "But he's the strongest and most familiar with you."

* * *

"Why do I have to carry my servant up to his room?" asked Arthur. "Because, He's too weak to walk up himself. And I'm an old man, I'm not as strong as I once was." replied Gaius.

* * *

"Where's Merlin?" "He's over here sire." Gaius replied. When Arthur saw the state Merlin was in he regretted every minute of procrastinating he spent getting here. "Where's his room?" "Up the stairs sire." "Thank you Gaius." After that exchange Arthur gently carried Merlin up the stairs to his room and gently set him down on his bed.

* * *

"Gaius, is Merlin better yet?" "Not yet sire." "Thank you Gaius."

* * *

** And so really ends Merlin's first Sick day. Before the quotes and stuff shout out are needed.**

**Ikiyo Rei for being one of my first followers, here's a Cookie.**

**SoulNinjas for being my first favoriter, here's a chocolate cake.**

**Bombidill95 for being my first follower, here's two cookies. **

**Quote of the day: Bananas are boats! –Me**

**BYE!**


	3. Merlin's Broken Heart

_In reply to wendsday this is a story of DRABBLES, so the chapters are ment to be short. On another note I've decided to add injuries and wounds. I actually find this title suits my life well. Sad isn't it, A story title describes my life._

_Modern AU_

_Slash=MalexMale_

_Includes: Merthur, GwainxGwen, and MerlinxGwain (in beginning of ch.)_

_Rating will go up for this one for mild cussing and slash_

_This is my first Slash so if it isn't good please give me constructive criticism_

* * *

The Broken Heart

_ 24 hours ago_

"Merlin," Gwain said in a way Merlin knew he would not like the out come, "I can't do this anymore. I've cheated on you, with…..Gwen."

* * *

_ 24 hours later_

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Who's there?" Arthur asked rembering the text he got from Merlin. "It's me, Merlin. Can I come in? I need to ask you something." So being the good friend that Arthur is he let Merlin in. "What did you need to ask me?" "Well, seeing as how I can't stay in my apartment, could I stay here?" hopefully asked Merlin. "Of course you can, as long as you do one thing." "What?" asked Merlin. At that Arthur smirked in triumph.

* * *

_ A few weeks later_

"Ya almost ready to go? We're gunna be late!" yelled an impatient Merlin. "You're only ready because you have the easy costume." Arthur yelled back. "How can you think dressing up as the legendary Merlin is easy?" "You only have to dress up in a grey beard, grey hair, and a cloak. I have to dress up as a king." "Just hurry up will ya." Tiredly yelled back Merlin.

* * *

_Next year_

"So what was the thing I needed to do?" Asked Merlin. "Just be patient, what I want takes a long time." replied Arthur mysteriously. "But I want to know!" begged Merlin.

"Fine," Arthur moved close enough to Merlin that they where practically on top each other, "This." Replied Arthur before he moved in to kiss Merlin. "What was that?!" Yell-asked Merlin. "That," replied a lovestruck Arthur, "was my price, but there is still more to pay."

As Arthur moved in to kiss Merlin senseless, Merlin got up and walked over to the door. "Your not leaving are you? You still have more to pay." asked Arthur. "No, I'm just locking the door. You don't want anyone walking in on us, do you?" replied Merlin.

"Just get down here, the price is going up every minute I have to wait." "Well then I'll just stay up here." Pratly replied Merlin. "Don't make me come up there. I will turn the tables."

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Arthur we have to get up. We can't stay here all day." "Fine, but that was only _half_ of your payment." Tiredly said a pink and red Arthur. "Just think of last night and it will be bearable."

* * *

**And so ends Merlin's Broken Heart (I broke mine (again) writing this)**

**What time is it? SHOUT OUT Time:**

**Followers:**

**Bombidill95**

**Book girl fan**

**FlutteringLights**

**Ikiyo Rei**

**Knittinkitten**

**elflife**

**wednsday**

**Favorites: SoulNinjas, Nefia Bakura, and**** FlutteringLights**

**Reviews:**

**FlutteringLights-You may have got your wish**

**Elflife-I'm sick, I'm maybe (not maybe) obsessed with Merlin (TV not person, that would be (somewhat) Gwain) and I have to go to school tomorrow when I'm still sick**

**wednsday- read above**

**Quote(s) of the days:**

**From above (for yesterday) - "Don't make me come up there. I will turn the tables." –Arthur, Merlin's Sick Days ch.3**

**From I Miss You (for today)-**

**Hello there the angel from my nightmare**  
**The shadow in the background of the morgue**  
**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**  
**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**  
**Where you can always find me**  
**And we'll have Halloween on Christmas**  
**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**  
**We'll wish this never ends**


End file.
